Ten Years
by DnKS-giRLs
Summary: A D18 fic. "It was adrenaline," Kyoya said. "The reason why I found myself in this situation with you, the reason why I let you and why I let myself. But if after ten years I’m still with you, that would mean a very great amount of adrenaline. Or else."


*******

**Title**: Ten Years

**Author**: DnKS – giRLs

**Rating**: PG13

**Character(s)/Pairing(s)**: Dino Cavallone and Hibari Kyouya/D18

**Disclaimers**: The characters involved in this story do not belong to us and we hold no claim over them.

**Warning**: Er… relationship with huge age gap between the parties involved?

*******

Night had fallen and they found themselves resting inside his comfortable suite room. He was sitting on the chair in the guest room, grooming his whip. Kyoya was sitting on the sofa in front of him, gaze riveted to the steaming cup of coffee on the table before him. It was a scene that he had had the chance to experience quite often. It was a familiar scene. Yet at the same time, he knew it was also a foreign one.

It was practically silent in the room. The only sound being audible was that of his hand as he took care of his whip. Until at a certain point, Kyoya decided to fill the silence with the sound of his voice.

"You're holding back," he said.

Even though he did not really see it—for his gaze was devoted to his task at hand, namely his whip—Dino could imagine the small smirk that accompanied the sentence. He raised his face, stared right into Kyoya's eyes before he shrugged and smiled.

"I needed to assess your ability," he said.

"That's not what I meant," Kyoya said. The narrowing of his eyes signaled his impatience. "And you know it."

He only shrugged again. Kyoya's statement did not really require any response, after all. Yes, it was not what he meant. And yes, he knew what exactly Kyoya had meant by his sentence. But he simply could not give any response else than the simple act of shrugging.

So shrug he did, and for a moment afterward, silence reigned again. He had nothing more to say—nothing appropriate, anyway. And Kyoya… Kyoya was simply eyeing him, as if he was calculating his next sentence. Those sharp eyes, and Dino shivered slightly at the sensation that his realization of being watched so intently brought to his senses, followed him, assessed him, intimidated him.

"Ten years," Kyoya said softly. "Tell me, during the late ten years, what has happened?"

He stared at Kyoya. Kyoya stared back. Those eyes refused to give up the game. Those eyes were demanding answer from him.

He sighed and put his whip down. There was no use pretending to get so absorbed in grooming his whip anymore.

"About the Vongola?" Dino asked, pretending nonchalance. "Or about us?"

There was no verbal answer following his question. Kyoya only raised one of his eyebrows but it was enough answer in itself for him.

"About us, then," he said. "Well, nothing much different from what we had been ten years ago."

Dino was a bit amused to find that a sentence that seemed to say so little managed to reveal so many things at the same time. Ten years, he thought, it was quite a long time. Ten years before that time, he had first met Hibari Kyoya, his very own Hibari Kyoya. And in the ten years that followed, nothing much changed between them. Hibari Kyoya was still the same: a quick tempered, strong, and somewhat loyal guardian. And Hibari Kyoya was still the same, for he still remained to be his.

"There are two pairs of suit in your wardrobe," Kyoya said. "They are different in size."

He smiled slightly, "You left them on my bedroom somewhere last month."

Kyoya frowned. "I did?"

"This era version of you," he corrected.

"Did… this era version of me also left the toothbrush, the socks, and those many other things I saw in your bedroom?" Kyoya asked.

That time Dino chuckled. "Yes, except for the toothbrush. I prepared that since you often stay the night without prior notice."

"Then why," Kyoya's voice was a bit amused, a bit exasperated, a bit angered, and every bit so very Kyoya, when he asked. "Are you holding back?"

Dino's chuckle died down and his expression turned solemn. He did not deny that. He was indeed holding back, and thank heaven for his self-control because holding back in front of Kyoya was harder than what he could possibly imagine. Ten years ago, he thought, it was perfectly okay to fuck Kyoya, to fuck a sixteen years old Hibari Kyoya. But at the current moment, the idea did not really seem okay. As a matter of fact, it was far from okay.

"Kyoya," he said, and how sweet it was to hear the name rolling from his tongue. "How old are you?"

Kyoya scoffed, "Last time I remember you're not really thinking much about my age."

"That time I was not twice your age," he said.

"Your old age catching up?" Kyoya asked in his slightly mocking tone. "I guess I should have expected that from someone _twice my age_."

He gave an exasperated sigh, but he was also amused at the same time. His gaze followed Kyoya as he stood up from his seat and approached him. He made no motion to stop him and he made no resistance as Kyoya straddled his lap. He let Kyoya cupped his cheeks with his two hands; he let Kyoya tipped his face ever so slightly until he could stare deep into those serious pair of eyes.

He let Kyoya kiss him in a kiss that was softer than any of the other kiss Kyoya ever gave him. He let himself enjoy the kiss, taking from it as much as he could, giving as much as he possessed in him. And when the kiss did end, he was only half surprised at finding his right arm had sneaked around Kyoya's waist to hold him closer to his chest somewhere during their kiss.

"Kyoya…?" he asked carefully.

"It was adrenaline," Kyoya said. "The reason why I found myself in this situation with you, the reason why I let you and why I let myself."

Dino said nothing. He only reaffirmed his hold around Kyoya's waist, waiting for him to continue.

"But if after ten years I'm still with you," Kyoya continued. "That would mean a very great amount of adrenaline. Or else."

He smiled. "Or else?"

Kyoya made a face at him, yet he did not say anything. Dino did not really expect him to speak anything, though. Hibari Kyoya might be able to come to him, to kiss him, to fall into his embrace, but there were still things that he knew his Kyoya would never do. And it was not like he was disappointed because of it. Kyoya was his Kyoya, and his Kyoya could never disappoint him.

"You know, I really want to say something to you right now, but I can't because it's not my right," he said. "I mean, one day I… I mean he… I mean the version of myself from ten years ago, he would say this thing, you know, the thing that I really want to tell you but I can't, and… yeah, I don't want to rob him off his right so I'll let him say… uh, those words to you first, even though in principle he and I are the same person, but…"

Dino let his sentence trail to silence as he observed the expression on Kyoya's face.

"Okay, I'll stop," he said. "I know that expression, it's your patented 'shut the fucking up, Cavallone, you're babbling and I want those lips to kiss me'."

Kyoya smirked, "That's a first. You're actually being not so dim."

"Ten years is quite a time to understand your partner's habit," he said. "And to understand his needs."

He reached up, shedding any idea of holding back off his mind, and seized Kyoya's face to give him a kiss. It did not feel quite so wrong then, when he finally kissed Kyoya. As a matter of fact, it kind of felt nostalgic, Dino thought as he held the body of sixteen years old Hibari Kyoya in his arms. Ten years ago he had claimed that wild skylark and after ten years had passed, he still had him in his arms. Ten years ago he had said those fateful words of love and even though he never received the same words being spoken to him as reply, the fact that his Kyoya was still around to fight alongside him, to stay the night with him, hell, even to add some clothes to his laundry pile, was enough answer for him.

Ten years was quite a long time to pass, yet so very little changed for them. Kyoya was still his Kyoya, it was unchanged by time. And Dino dared to hope that ten years from that time he would still be able to hold his Kyoya in his arms, to spar with him, to spend his time with him, and to say those three words that he so often told him even though Kyoya never said them back to him.

**End**

(A/N: D18 with time warp, hot topic in Reborn fandom don't you think? Thank you for reading, and as always, we would really appreciate if you drop your comment on this fic so please leave us some reviews, thank you.)


End file.
